Lumos A Harry Potter Short Story
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Crissy is a young witch stuck at home, making video to her friend who went to England to see her cousins. Crissy is a muggleborn and well heard some of Death Eaters from Uk and well turned out to be in America. That was just a rumor at least that was Crissy thought until well you have to watch it/read it. It's base on fan film I did. I just added a bit more.. I hope you like it.


Crissy is a young witch stuck at home, making video to her friend who went to England to see her cousins. Crissy is a muggleborn and well heard some of Death Eaters from Uk and well turned out to be in America. That was just a rumor at least that was Crissy thought until well you have to watch it/read it. It's base on fan film I did. I just added a bit more.. I hope you like it.

I own the character and the plot but I don't own the Death Eaters or the world of Harry Potter

A person who nobody could see, plugged in the IPod touch to the computer. A video came out of a young girl. The person clicked full screen and then hit play.

Crissy Woods was talking on the phone. Her short blonde hair was almost pixie like. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle. She look through her classes at the floor as her mother said something.

"I know you won't be home till tomorrow. I'll be fine" Crissy said into her phone.

"Mom, I'll just read the books from my old school" Crissy muttered.

Crissy rolled her eyes.

"I won't use magic. It's not like, look I'll be fine" Crissy said with another groan.

"Mom I'm 16 years old" Crissy said with a groan.

"Love you too, bye" Crissy said to her mother an hanged up the phone.

Crissy looked at the camera in her hand.

"Hey Emma, sorry about that. My mom called of course. She is not going to be home till tomorrow. Her and Dad took a trip, or something. Of course they have to remind me no using magic rule. Seriously, how old do they think I am. I'm 16, I'll be fine. It's not like those stupid Death Eaters they talk about on the Wizard Radio, it's not like they are going to show up at the house" ranted Crissy.

Crissy moved to the couch and sighed, "That's my mom for you".

Crissy turn around, she looked at the camera in her hands again.

"So Emily, how are you" said Crissy looking at the Camera.

Crissy sighed again, pushed her glasses up. "It's been what few days. I'm sorry that I didn't send this to you sooner. You know how it is, I been busy" .

"Tutors" she said with eye roll.

"It's not like in England, where we can go to Hogwarts. I wish I can go to Hogwarts." she said with longing look.

"Well at least you get to meet your cousins and meet Harry Potter. So That's cool right" she said. It looked like she missed her friend dearly.

"Remind me...Oh yeah Keith, my cousin, he wanted me to remind you that, he wanted a picture signed by Ginny Potter. You know how he is about Qudditch" she said with eye roll.

"And course, He is pen pals with what's his name, Albus I think" she said thinking about for a bit. She gave another side and continued.

"Anyway's, its annoying, all he talks about is Qudditch. There has to be other things then Qudditch right" she asked.

She sighed and put the wand to her face as if she was thinking about something. She looked extremely bored and went on talking.

"Well..yeah its extremely boring here. It's kind of cold out, most likely be cold tonight. At least its going to be 60 degrees tomorrow" she said with a little smile.

Crissy stop walking and looked out in the distance, it looked like she saw something strange.

"Wait.." she said walking closer to the windows. She peeked through the blinds.

She turn back to the camera that was in her hand.

" I swear I saw something move" said a very confused Crissy.

She turn away from the window.

"Maybe its just my imagination"she said but she had a doubtful look on her face.

"But I Swear" she muttered seemed to be looking at something.

"Did you come back early. Because that is really mean" said Crissy changing her tone to you-matter-of-not.

Crissy sighed look out pass the camara.

" I better go check. Look I will talk to you later" she said with a sigh.

" Maybe even tomorrow or send a letter by owl".

"I don't even have a owl, Wait is that what they"she shake her head and turn back to the camera.

"Anyway's I better go, check whatever is going on outside" she said look to be grabbing her coat.

"I hope its not people or Aurors" she said with a sigh.

"Aurors seemed to be checking on us because they think that death eaters are on the lose" she said looking like she really didn't believe that.

"Yeah right I mean seriously' she said putting on her plaid coat. She look away from the camara then turn back to it.

"Look, I better go" she said into the camara.

"It could something important, or not"she added.

"But I will talk to you as soon as I can, see ya tomorrow, well talk to you tomorrow...bye" she said to the camara. The camara went off and another video popped up. The person sighed and clicked play on the other video.

The new video was outside in what looked like some woods. Crissy seemed to be tired. Her coat was on and she looked cold. She had her wand in her hand she bend over and point the camara at her.

"Em...they came after me" said Crissy with worried look on her face.

Crissy looked about as if someone was still ever her.

"They came out of no where" she said quietly looking around. She keep on moving trying not to stay in one place. Her wand would be useless really but she needed it.

"I went outside and I looked...then I was thrown." she paused. Thrown didn't seemed to be the right word but then again she was confused.

"I'm in the woods. I think I'm by the house but..." she paused looking about.

"I need to go back there" she took one way running through the woods. Her camera in hand. Maybe she was hoping for miracle or maybe somebody was truly out there

Crissy pushed the hood on her head back to see. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh God, Oh Merlin's Pants" the person watching the video had no idea what Crissy was looking at but seemed to be bad. Crissy continued to look in that direction

Crissy turn from direction she was looking at and look at the Camera.

"I think they are after me" she mumbled. She spin in circle jumped when she heard a bird and look around for a safe path.

"I don't know what to do" she said into the camera her voice breaking. She was definitely scared thought the viewer.

She walked a little in some direction.

"I know I'm somewhere safe right" she asked but knew that nobody would tell her of course. By the time her friend would get this could be when she is dead.

Crissy looked at the direction the sun was..it was noon it had to be.. The Sun was almost above her. The Sun was going to sit in the East or west was the opposite.

"I should go north, north is good right" she asked in worried look and headed a direction.

She was tried and hungry. She spin around and took another direction.

"I seriously don't know what to do right now" her voice was breaking again. Her face was pale.

"I might be safe here but who knows" she muttered looking around.

"They could be out there. I ran as fast as I could and then I think a spell hit me and I was knocked out" she said going over what happen, to make sense of it all.

"It looks like I been here before but then again I could pass the same stupid tree over again" she said kind of mad.

"I hear nothing which doesn't help, I know they are out there" it seemed like Crissy wanted to get this over with. It seemed to be a game of cat and mouse...she hated it.

"What do I do" she asked voice breaking. She seemed to want to cry but that wouldn't help. The outcome didn't look good. She never got a good look on how many Death Eaters where there.

"You know, Em they never taught us anything about this. I didn't expect Death Eaters to show up" she said in surprise.

She turn about again and muttered about something..."keep on moving" and took off walking again.

"Oh gosh I can't make noise either..." she paused as if she heard something.

"What was that, I swear I heard something" she said looking around.

"The sky" she muttered. The camera didn't show what was going on but on Crissy's side the sky by her grew darker and that wasn't good news.

She look at the camera again holding on to it with both hands. It looked like she knew that something bad would happen soon.

"Em, I'm Sorry, really sorry...maybe if I was a better friend...maybe if I studied more" she trailed off.

Crissy stopped more trees around her.

"Now I'm Stuck" she said as if it was her bad luck that made that happen.

"But...I hear cars but If I go one way its maze" she sighed.

"Did I just go...Wait I hear foot steps"she paused. Her put the camara in her other hand and hide it under her coat. It seemed to be just in case but you could still see Crissy.

She looked around seeing nothing.

"Maybe it just me, gotta keep moving" she muttered. Walked off in the same direction. She looked behind her ever so often. It looked like she was paranoid maybe she was but for a good reason.

"I'm kinda to scared to use magic. I still have the trace on me and what if the death eaters can track it" she said trying to think about what they learned about the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I'm way to young to apparate and my cousin got splinched" she trailed off and stopped.

"You know now thinking about it, it kind reminds me of The Hunger Games, that muggle book I told you about" she said trailing of again.

"I could just set of red sparks but who ever is chasing me will see it then I'm dead for" she sighed yet again.

She continued walking when she hear this noise. It was a weird sound, it remind her of the Muggle show she loved called Doctor Who.

"What in the world is that noise" she exclaimed. She walked few steps took a breath.

"I know your there" she muttered. Her voice meant to be strong was a bit week and scared.

"Come out and show yourself I'm not afraid" her voice was a bit stronger now.

She took one step forward as if she saw something or someone."

Hello" she asked. She continued to look forward then look at her camera which was hiding in her hand.

"I swear I saw someone" she muttered

She walked forward and muttered something about " I know use my wand" and "I'm not crazy"

She walked a bit a minute or soon when she started to cough and she didn't know why.

"Smoke" she coughed and followed by something that made Crissy say "What's that smell" she continued to walk forward even through she should of walked the other way.

She paused again hearing something.

"Hello" she asked yet again.

Then she heard someone calling her name

"Crissy Come here Crissy" said the voice that sounded snake like.

"I swear I heard someone call my name" she muttered

She froze as if she saw something by her.

"No it can't be" she exclaimed.

"This can't be happening" she said her eyes going wide with surprise. Whatever was infront of her was bad news.

She seem to want to back up but something held her there. She couldn't move an the only thing she could do was keep whoever it was distracted.

"Please don't kill me" she said making her voice break yet again.

"Please" she cried out for real this time.

There was a flash a green and Crissy went backwards falling to the ground, with a scream.

Her camara hit the ground by still rolling.

There was a sound of dragging and leaves crunching followed by a bone chilling silence.

"Silly girl" said a voice

"Thought you could win could you" and a figure dress in black came in view of the camera.

"Stupid Mudblood" said the Death Eater who picked up the camera and turned it off.

The Screen went black in front of the person who started at it.

Emily her friend who was suppose to see the video was at her cousins house in London wondering why her friend never sent her anything.

The shadow picked up the Camera through it on the ground said "Reducto" and the camera was going.

Crissy body was never found and her wear abouts are still on known. Aurors around the world have many cases just like Crissy. But only the Death Earters know what happen and they were sure that the Aurors would never find them again.


End file.
